My Own True Love
by Lyn-sensei
Summary: Puzzleshipping with other pairings. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Nylde: Hi there everyone!

Wish: Hi! *waves*

Maker: Hi.

Nylde: This is my first time making a fanfic here in this site. So…I'm not sure it this story that I'm making will be that good…honestly. And my English isn't that good either. But I hope some of the readers enjoy it…

Wish: Please be nice to her! This is her first time.

Maker: Yes, or else you have to answer to me. *smirks evilly*

Nylde: Maker, please don't scare them. Anyways, this story is about Yami and Yugi…finding love blah blah blah. You know the drill…Wish, the disclaimer please?

Wish: WishMaker aka Nylde does not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters except for her OCs.

Maker: Thank god for that…*whisper*

Nylde: I heard that. *to the readers* Please enjoy the story! Here's the summary. *smiles*

**Summary**: Yugi didn't want to go to the wedding day of a friend because he despises the place of the wedding— the "Precious Hearts" resort. He had lost the one he had dreamed to spend the rest of his life with in that place. But, he didn't have a choice since he was invited by the couple themselves. Much to his surprise, he saw the man that he had a one night stand with – Yami. Yami immediately recognized him too. Ever since that moment Yami never left his side. He was always there, ready to help him. Yugi promised to himself that he would forget the man he knew he could never have and he would open his heart to another person – Yami. And he didn't regret his decision. They were happy being together and sharing each other's life. The only problem is that they're both afraid to admit their feelings towards each other…YamixYugi, minor RyouxBakura, MalikxMarik, mentions of MihoxHonda and YugixOC.

**Chapter 1**

Yugi woke up early in the morning. With a bottle of water in hand, he went toward his private gym on the third floor of his house. He went to his room, took a shower and changes his clothes. After that he went downstairs to the kitchen and ate oatmeal and drinks some orange juice for breakfast. Then he picked up his personal mail from the mailbox before he got in his car. He wore his sunglasses then got inside the car to go to work.

It was just eight AM but it was summer in Domino City. Yugi was in the middle of a deserted road while singing to the music inside his air-conditioned car.

When he got to the office, like any other day, he greeted the other employees.

Yugi sat in his swivel chair and began to work. Ten minutes later he got in a bad mood. He just could believe it. He was holding a wedding invitation of Ryou. Ryou was a business acquaintance who would have been a closer friend had they not been both very busy. He liked this guy and he was really happy he was going to get married. Yugi read the venue of the wedding. He sighed. Yugi hated the place of where the wedding will take place.

Yugi met Ryou and his lover Bakura in a resort called Precious Hearts. While he lost the man he loved in that wretched place. When he first went to that place he never came back again. As the resort started to gain good reputation by word of mouth, made him hate that place even more.

Ryou recommended that place for him to have his vacation. Honestly, if his experience in that place hadn't been bad, he would have loved to drop everything to go with him. After all, he was off season when he took a vacation there. They were getting ready for the summer last year. Their schedule wasn't that hectic.

But he lost the man he loved in that place. And for one night, Yugi also lost his sanity. How could he even think of wanting to go back to that wretched place?

Yugi threw the wedding invitation in the trash and went back to work.

Yugi was successful for about five hours. Lunch break was already over and he was back again in his desk when he received a word from his secretary that he have a guest waiting. His secretary said that Ryou was waiting outside.

"Give me a minute," Yugi said. He quickly took the wedding invitation from the trash. Thank God, he didn't rip it to pieces.

"Okay, let him in," Yugi said to his secretary, then took a deep breath. When Ryou entered he gave him a forced smile, there was also a person behind him that could pass as his twin. Ryou's look-alike was carrying a very-cute toddler boy. Yugi already knew that the toddler must be theirs.

Yugi paused for a moment before standing up from his seat and walk towards them.

"How are you?" Yugi asked greeting the couple. He then turned his amethyst gaze to the child. The child looked like his parents. Yugi then turned his gaze back to Ryou. "I didn't even know that you already have a child."

Ryou laughed. "That's because we never had the chance to talk since last year. And we never saw each other. Have you received the wedding invitation?"

"Oh, yes! Right here on the desk. Please, take a seat."

"I'd like you to meet my husband first, this is Bakura. Bakura this is Yugi." Ryou said.

Yugi and Bakura shook hands.

"I've seen you before. You became a guest at the resort." Bakura said.

"Oh, yes, yes." Yugi remember him. Bakura was one of the staff before at the resort. It was not hard to remember his good looks. But his eyes were only for Ryan back then. Yugi was sure that Bakura knew why he was there – and his failure.

Yugi then caught the words that Ryou used in his introduction of the man. He got confused. "Husband? You mean—"

"Yes. We got married last year, civil wedding. The wedding next week would be the church wedding." Ryou explained.

"I didn't even have the news about that." Yugi whined.

Ryou laughed. "Well, I wasn't that well known around town. Besides, I stayed mostly inside the mansion. It was somewhat hard being pregnant. It was a delicate situation. I was always bed rest."

"Really? Then thank God you're fine now. Your son looks very cute. I'm sure you think it was all worth it." Yugi said.

Ryou laughed again. "You could say that."

"Yes. While I was guilty all the time," Bakura joked, but Yugi had a hunch about what he said was true.

Bakura and Ryou laughed.

Yugi called his secretary for some refreshments. He entertained Ryou and Bakura. He noticed how happy the couple is. To the simple touch and every smile, you can really see their love for each other. Yugi got jelous of the scene.

Yugi also wanted something like what Ryou had now. He dreamed of being happy and having a child with someone he loved. He's not old yet – he was only twenty-four. But since his experience with Ryan, he never let anyone get close to him. Yugi never let anyone inside his heart. He shunned love.

Well, at lest it was good to see someone was happy, the way he wanted to be happy. Yugi was happy for Ryou and Bakura. They have a child now. Yugi had always had a soft spot for children. It really was no wonder he had especially wanted a child of his own.

That was the reason why he promised that he would go to their wedding day and he couldn't refuse. Dash it; it would only be for one time. It will never happen again. He agreed to that.

Inside the car were Ryou and Bakura talking…

"You're right. He was nice and friendly. Very far from the person I've met before." Bakura said.

"Like I've said, right? He was a bit cold towards everyone back then. Or maybe, it was the way he was brought up. I'm not sure…" Ryou said.

"But, he accepted you and treated you as a close friend." Bakura said.

"I have the feeling he liked me. I like him, too, since the first time we met. I don't know. I just had the feeling he needed a friend." Ryou said.

"And you took advantage of that?" Bakura gently chided. Ryou shot him a mild glare.

"Yes, I took advantage of that. But I honestly had genuinely liked him from the very start. As of now, I still feel guilty what I did to him, Bakura." Ryou said.

"Don't feel guilty. We met each other because of Yugi. There's no reason for you to feel guilty." Bakura said.

Ryou smiled when Bakura touched his hand. If Bakura wasn't driving the car, Ryou would have kissed him. But since Ryou was driving, he didn't have a choice but to wait until they get home.

"So, do we still have to go visit your other two friends before we go back?" Bakura said with a whine. But it was useless. Bakura knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Hmm…our son seems to be tired. Why don't we go back home for now?" Ryou asked.

"Okay." Bakura said without protest.

Then they both smiled.

"Yami, is your gear ready yet?" Honda asked.

Yami looked at his best friend who was standing on the doorway. "Not yet. How many hours left before we go?"

Honda looked at his wrist watch. "I'm giving you three hours. But if you're still not ready yet, I'm really complaining now."

"Hey!" Yami said then smiled. "You have no right to complain. I saved you last night. You owe me."

A pained expression crossed Honda's face and giving a groan of protest before walking outside the door and closed it.

Yami smiled as he looked back to his laptop. Last night, Honda was almost caught with another woman by his fiancée, Miho. It was a good thing that he arrived late on the place of their meeting. Yami saw Miho just outside the bar and called Honda's cellphone to warn him. Honda quickly left the woman.

That's not all. Yami was the one who entertained the woman until Honda escorted Miho back towards her car then go back to the bar.

Honda's not a "playboy". He's only entertaining himself because he's getting pressured. Miho wanted them to get married. After all they've been together for three years. If someone were to ask Yami, he really thinks that Honda isn't ready yet. If he was, why was he getting worked up?

But it was their own decision. Yami had no business in getting himself involve or influence their decision. He wouldn't know what advice to give anyway. Yami had never been in that kind of situation before. He never had been in any relationship that serious before.

As far as relationships were concerned, he didn't have time for that sort of thing. Once burn, twice shy. And later, he became very busy of his work that even if he did meet some interesting people, he didn't give a care about it. Yami simply had no time for "maintenance" as what Honda always said. And base from his experience and his friends' experience, he had decided it was better not to start something that would only end in getting someone hurt.

The only thing he spends his time with is his career and his friends. That's why he didn't need that kind of baggage in his life. And he didn't want to be a baggage to someone else.

Except one.

But Yami didn't even know him.

Yami stopped typing on his laptop.

Gods, this happened years ago. He could still remember it. In only a few hours, he and Honda will go to that resort, the Precious Heart for their vacation. Maybe that's why that memory triggered again, because of what happened in that resort.

And those sudden memories always gave him a jerk he didn't want to encourage.

They shared a night of blissful sex. That was it, sex. Before the sun was up, he was leaving his bed. He thanked him for the night, for his cock. It was cold-blooded as that.

"_Wait!" Yami said trying to stop the younger man from leaving. "Aren't you even gonna tell me your name?"_

"_What for? We're never going to see each other again." He said with bitterness in his voice._

_Yami couldn't speak. He wanted to protest, he didn't want him to leave, but this feeling wasn't natural to him. He was confused._

_But before the younger left outside the door, he stared at Yami. "The name's Yugi. I owe you that at least." After that he left._

Who the hell used the name "game" in real life? It must just be a nickname. He didn't have the time to investigate about it because he and Honda needed to get back in the office because of work. There was a glitch in a program they just tested before they went into vacation. They needed their help.

Yami didn't know why he couldn't tell Honda about that mysterious Yugi. He couldn't explain the sense of failure and embarrassment everytime he remembers that night.

He had a taste of Yugi and he…he loved every intoxicating moment of it. There was no chance in his life when he actually thought he had gotten hold of something important, something intangible. Something special. That man had touched something deep within him that not even the first ones who had burned him had touched.

But Yami wasn't able to keep him. Because Yugi didn't want him. Yami was the only one who felt that special night.

Nylde: Chapter one finished!

Maker: What the – Yugi was in love with someone else other than Yami? I thought you didn't like YugixOC?

Nylde: I don't.

Maker: Then why that?

Nylde: My friend said it's for plot development. There's no way I'd let Yugi end up with anyone other than Yami/Atemu. You know that.

Wish: Hey…

Nylde: What?

Wish: Why is Bakura…you know, not Bakura like?

Nylde: Characters here will be a bit OOC. So, please bear with me.

Wish: Oh. *to the readers* So, what do you guys think?

Maker: Should she continue or not?

Wish: Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nylde:** Hey there! We're back. And welcome to chapter 2!

**Maker: **Yes, this surprised me that you stayed up late last night to finish it even though you have to go to school early in the morning.

**Nylde: **Well, that's because there's going to be a Sports Day at our school very soon and the exams too. So, I decided to take my free time writing the story as soon as possible. Also, I'm in a good mood right now…

**Wish: **Thanks to your reviews. She was happy that some of you out there like her story. That gave her energy to write.

**Maker: **Yeah thanks.

**Nylde: **Okay, now that's over. Please enjoy the next chapter!

**Wish: **WishMaker aka Nylde does not own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Yugi woke up with a headache that morning. Today was the day he will do to the Precious Hearts to attend Ryou and Bakura's wedding, the dy he dreaded the most. Thinking of the possibility that he might see Ryan there freaked him out. After years have passed Yugi still wasn't sure if he's ready to see him again.

Ryan would be there. He would surely be invited. From what Yugi remember, the woman that Ryan was married to was Bakura's best friend. And of course, if he see him happy Yugi might go insane. If he saw Ryan's child with that woman Anna his heart might not be able to bear it.

But, there's no way he can't go to the wedding. He had promised Ryou that he would come. He never broke his promise before, how small or big it was.

_Should I start now?_ Yugi asked himself. He sighed. He only wanted to protect himself. Was that bad? But, how long did he try to protect himself from the pain that Ryan caused that day? When will he stop? He was getting tired.

Yugi got up from his bed. He went towards the window and pushed the curtains that were in the way. He could see the sun rising. Some of the neighborhoods lights were on. Yugi wondered how many people like him were afraid to face the new day.

He didn't know.

He wanted to get rid of that fear inside his heart. He wanted the pain to go away. He wants a peace of mind. And there was no other way but to face his own demons. He can't hide forever. He can't keep lying to everyone that he's happy and content about his life.

It was time for him to move on. He has no choice but to accept that Ryan can't belong to him, even how hard he tries. He had never truly been his.

Yugi went to the bathroom and took a shower

* * *

"It's a good thing that we arrived here prepared. It is alright if I wear this?" Honda asked. He was showing Yami the polo shirt and slacks he was wearing.

When they went to the Precious Hearts resort, they didn't know that it was Ryou and Bakura's wedding day and they were invited.

"You look fine in that." Yami said when he looked at Honda. He himself was in slacks and a printed black and white shirt. He grabbed his sunglasses that was on the dresser and wore it. He was at his computer almost the whole night, polishing a program he could market when they get back. He decided to enjoy at the party while it lasts.

But there was something about weddings that tugged his hearstrings. He couldn't handle the merriment. Yami went inside his cottage for a moment. He found himself trying to brace his chest for something. He didn't know why. He couldn't believe that Anzu could affect him still. Yes, he was in a relationship with her, but that was years ago. But experiencing being stood up by one's fiancée was something that still rankled at him, even when it happened years ago. He didn't love Anzu but he still hasn't recovered from her betrayal.

"Come on. We might get late for the wedding." Honda said.

"Do we really have to go to the church?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. They expect the entire guest to go there. They provided transport for us. If you don't come you'll be left alone here." Honda said.

For some reason, guests here had become like a part of the community. Every summer, he saw the same faces coming back from all over Domino City. The resort was becoming bigger and bigger. And the customers kept increasing every year.

Bakura was someone who was special to the guest here. He lends his service here. He was easy to talk to. He was caring to the guest, old or young. He knows how to make them happy when they're sad or had a problem by making them laugh.

In short, he had been a good friend. Yami and Honda used to spend their time with him a lot with the other guests. He can be funny at times. But he was mature enough for his age. He wasn't there when Ryou gave birth to their first son. From what he heard, some of the guest from the resort took Ryou to the hospital.

They were sure bound to notice Honda when he comes alone and they might ask questions. So, he would rather go.

"Come on." Honda said as he dragged Yami outside. Yami was startled for a moment but let himself be dragged out from his cottage.

Even though Honda was his friend, he didn't tell him about Yugi. If he told him he was sure he wouldn't stop asking questions about Yugi's identity. Honda would not even be averse in trying to find Yugi himself. He didn't want that to happen.

It was just a fortunate night, that was all. There are times that a person's life is good but only ends there. And to Yami, his and Yugi's ends there, even with their lovemaking that night had been one of the most mind-blowing in his life, if it wasn't the most.

* * *

Yugi parked his car not to far from the church. He could see from afar that the parking area of the church was packed. He got out of the car and walked towards the church. He could see he was late. He could hear the priest doing the ceremony for the wedding. He saw a group of men talking happily to each other under a tree. Must be drivers waiting for their masters.

When Yugi got to the entrance he slowly walked towards an empty seat while his amethyst eyes still locked onto the altar. The couple was in the middle of exchanging "I do".

And he almost caught himself feeling wretchedly jealous. He always dreamed of getting married and making vows to one he loved. But look at Ryou now, he was happily getting married. And it was all because of him.

Yugi gritted his teeth. _Stop it! Every person deserves to be happy. They love each other and Ryan doesn't love me. That was the only reason why I'm feeling this, _he thought.

"Yugi?"

He heard someone call him. The voice was terribly familiar. Yugi looked up. He saw a man that looked exactly like him but a bit older standing three feet away from him. He gulped.

Yami could feel every breath inside him being taken away from him when he saw Yugi. He still looked the same, except he seemed more beautiful today, yet lonelier. There was a bleak expression oh his face that made the hollowness in his amethyst eyes more pronounced. And the dark circle under his eyes told him he hadn't slept well last night, or even on recent nights.

Yami could see recognition on Yugi's face. He almost smiled. Was Yugi surprised or shocked to see him? _Same here, Yugi. I never thought I would see you again. You were only one of the guests that never came back here again. I have always wondered why. _Yami thought.

Yami suddenly realized why he was always coming back. Why, every year, he made sure that busy or not, he would be here in the resort every summer, on the exact same week when he met Yugi. Because he always thought that he might see Yugi again. Yami came over his shock first. He smiled remembering how a flighty creature Yugi was.

"Hi." Yami said weakly.

Yugi averted his gaze and looked down. He took a deep breath. Then looked at Yami and smiled.

"Hi." Yugi greeted weakly.

Yami was about to say something when a sound of clapping from the guests of the church stopped him. For a crazy moment, Yami thought the guests were clapping their hands for them, until he realized the ceremony was finally over.

Yami turned his crimson eyes on the altar. He saw Bakura kiss Ryou. He turned his gaze back to Yugi. He was confused when he saw Yugi looked surprised while looking at the altar. His lips were slightly quivering. And Yami swore he saw tears forming in his eyes before he turned and without a word left his seat and went outside the church. Yami couldn't take it anymore, he decided to follow him. But not before talking to Honda.

"Honda, I'm going outside for a moment, okay?" Yami said.

"What?" Honda asked confused. He was still clapping his hands.

"I'm going outside for a moment." Yami said then immediately ran after Yugi without waiting for Honda's reply.

* * *

**Nylde: **Chapter two finished!

**Maker: **Now that Yami and Yugi have seen each other again what's going to happen now?

**Wish: **And what will be Yugi's reaction when he sees someone familiar on the wedding?

**Nylde, Wish & Maker: **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'MY OWN TRUE LOVE'!.

**Wish: **Don't forget to review!

**Nylde:** See you next time! *waves*


	3. Chapter 3

**Nylde: **Yay! Welcome to the new chap of this story!

**Maker: **This chapter will be a bit longer than the last ones. So, please enjoy yourselves.

**Wish: **Our dear authoress does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did she probably would have killed Anzu/Tea by now.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Yugi, wait!"

Yugi looked behind him and was shocked. Yami followed him. Why?

Oh, he could guess a million reasons. But for some unexplainable reason, he could choose the right words for it. Yugi was worried. Yami's concern for him somehow awakened those feelings he wanted to forget. He really wanted to forget what happened that night.

Yugi allowed himself to share his vulnerability that night, his utter loneliness and hopelessness. Yami turned it into something beautiful and mind-blowing. Even today, Yugi couldn't still believe that kind of thing happened. Or that it could be possible in the light of day, it would happen again.

Nothing that beautiful could happen to him. He has gone insane that night. It would never happen again. That's what he promised to himself when he faced Yami. He forced a smile.

"Hi." Yugi said.

Yami didn't give a smile in reply, instead he cocked an eyebrow. He stopped in front of Yugi. Yugi felt awed by how handsome Yami actually was. He could barely remember that fact, since the whole night and the only time they had together, were spent mostly in bed.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked.

Yugi suddenly remember something. That was also what Yami asked him when he saw him sad. Yami's voice was full of concern. The older man took a hold of his hand. Yugi was about to say some painful words to Yami but when he saw that look of concern on his face he couldn't let the words out.

"I'm not. But its okay, I can cope. How are you?" Yugi said. He didn't know if Yami noticed that sadness in his voice.

Yami knew that Yugi was lying to him.

"I'm fine. Aren't you going to ask about my name, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi almost stepped away. But he changed his mind. Yes. Now that they had seen each other again, he owed him that. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Yami." Yami answered.

_Not his full name_. Yugi was grateful. He didn't need full names. "Hello, Yami. It's nice to meet you."

Yami smiled. "It's nice to meet you at last."

They both shook hands and looked back at the church. The ceremony was already over and the guests were coming outside. They also saw the newlyweds came out of the church.

"Aren't you going to greet them?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I'll just greet them back at the resort." He answered.

But Yugi couldn't seem to leave the spot. He was looking at the front of the church, his eyes searching. He wanted to see one person. Not the newlyweds. Not the guests.

When he saw Ryan, something painful tore his heart. He was smiling, obviously happy. He was handsome as ever. He was carrying a toddler in his arms, a toddler who looked as handsome as him. Yugi placed a hand over his mouth. He gulped when he saw Ryan searching for someone in the crowd. Then he found his wife, Anna, kissed her full on the mouth in ecstasy before he turned with her in tow to find a space in the crowd that was there to cheer the newlyweds.

"Yugi?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Can you please get me out of here?" Yugi pleaded to Yami when he looked at him. He gave Yami his car key. Yami took it and escorted him back to his car. Yugi went to the passenger's seat. And Yami got in the driver's seat. Yugi was still staring into space when Yami started the engine.

* * *

"So, which one was him? Can I know?" Yami asked Yugi.

The car was already parked somewhere in the resort. They went somewhere instead of going back for the feast of the newlyweds. Yugi told him to drive anywhere.

There were beautiful spots in the resort where anyone could enjoy the tranquility and the beauty of the view. And Yami brought Yugi to his favorite spot. He discovered about the place while he was trekking on his own a year ago.

The view of the valley and the surrounding hills were not the best yet in the resort, but it was his favorite.

"You were one of the people who always come back here every year. And now I can see why." Yugi said slowly.

_Oh, you don't know the half of it, Yugi._ "Yes, I have always wondered why you didn't come back. Now I have an inkling why." Yami said as he looks at Yugi at saw him laughed bitterly and said. "I was that obvious?"

"You love someone from that crowd." Yami said. He knew who it was. He saw Yugi's reaction when Ryan kissed his wife Anna.

"I have always loved him dearly and dreamed about him since I was five years old." Yugi admitted. He laughed bitterly again. "I have loved no one since I started loving him. Our parents planned our engagement from the very beginning when we're still young. Or at least, it was drummed into my head that when I grow up, I was going to be his husband. My mother and his mother were best of friends, and both are meddlers. They didn't succeed in meddling Ryan and I because he married the woman he truly loved."

"And loves still. They're one of the successful marriages here in the resort." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "And so I heard."

Yami was starting to put the pieces together. When he met Yugi he knew that Ryan and Anna started to fall in love with each other that day. It was Yami and Honda's first time having they vacation at Precious Heart resort. When the two of them came back the next year, the couple were already married.

He had always known that Yugi fell in his arms that night because of a rebound. But he didn't know it was because of Ryan. His ego hadn't had a problem with that—he knew he was lucky to have Yugi that night.

But Yami always had this nagging guilt he had taken advantage of Yugi. If Yugi encountered someone else—they would surely have done the same thing he did. And for that, he suddenly felt as filthy as a sponge under a toilet bowl.

"Yugi—" Yami started.

"Don't say it, Yami. It was a one-night stand. It was reckless and dangerous, I've always known that. But I knew I was lucky. That it was you…and not someone else." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi. "You were vulnerable."

Yugi turned his gaze away from Yami. "Oh, I was. And I was angry. I needed to do what I did. And if you're asking I was sorry, no, I wasn't. But for no other reason than because you were such a gentleman, and you never took more than what I was ready to give. You didn't take advantage of me. That night started with me thinking I was a worthless person. Your lovemaking prove to me I wasn't. You didn't know what you have given me that night, Yami. You made me feel like I was loved and respected for at least one night. No…" Yugi looked at Yami straight in the eyes. "I never felt guilty, and I'm not blaming you either. There's no reason for you to feel any misgivings about it. Because in fact, you helped me get back on my feet that night. So…thank you."

Yami didn't know what to say. Yugi was tlking without any chip on his shoulder, without a blush on his face, with only honesty in his beautiful amethyst eyes. And Yami was speechless.

Yugi stared at the view outside. "Now, I shudder to think what might have happened if it have been another man who was with me that night. If it weren't you…I don't know what I would feel about my self. Maybe I might have treated myself like a trash, feeling I let myself be used."

"Sshh…don't go there. That's a very disturbing thought to carry." Yami said and took a hold of his hand.

Yugi gave him a smile. "I guess we both have an excess baggage from the past."

Yami laughed, feeling the relief now that they had talked to each other about it after almost five years.

"You could say that. I didn't try to look for you or ask for you around here, but I've always wished we could have this conversation. I've always hoped to see you and find out if you're okay." Yami said.

Yugi took a deep breath. "It's like facing the demons in that church this morning. But yes, I can definitely say to you and assure you I'm all right."

"Thank goodness then." Yami said.

There was silence between them. They had mad peace with the past. But what about the present? After a few moments Yami asked himself. By this time, the newlyweds must be at the venue now, so what are they still doing here? They need to go.

"Are you ready to face your demons again, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi took a deep breath again. When he spoke his voice was lightly shaking. And Yami knew he was nervous again. "I never thought I'd be that affected when I saw them together. For the last few years I've stopped entertaining thoughts about Ryan and me, Yami. Believe me. I've driven him and my dreams about us out of my head already. But it's not easy to see him so happy with that woman…"

"You're not alone. I'm coming with you." Yami said.

"Yami, I have nothing to give in exchange for your concern." Yugi said.

"I'm not expecting you to." Yami said.

"A-are you sure?" Yugi asked.

Yami was no fool. He knew he wanted something from Yugi, but it was something he had no intention of asking. "I am sure."

Yugi was silent again for a moment before he spoke. "You have no idea how grateful I am."

And suddenly, the lecher Yami was, he wanted to know exactly how. He mentally slapped himself. Yami started the engine of Yugi's car. They drove towards the direction of the wedding reception.

* * *

Yugi could see the tent set up in the green grass where the wedding reception is. Yami was silent too. Yugi was worried about what would happen when he face Ryan again. Yugi knew he had offended him somehow. But he needed to forget about it and prepare himself.

Yugi gulped thinking what could happen—his expression when he face him, what would he say and do. But he was as stiff as a broken branch in his seat. He knows that if he face Ryan and Anna, he might become mute. He suddenly placed a hand on Yami's arm and gripped it tightly.

"Stop the car!" Yugi commanded.

Yami, surprised from his outburst stopped the car. His crimson eyes locked onto Yugi. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Yugi said shakily, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Hey, not here in the car." Yami said as he grabbed Yugi's hand that was tightly holding his arm, then placed it his own palm. "Your hand is cold."

"I don't think I can face him." Yugi said.

"Why not? You don't look like a coward to me." Yami said.

"I feel like the creepiest coward right now. Please…" Yugi pleaded.

"What do you want me to do?" Yami asked.

"Turn around. Let's leave this place." Yugi said.

"I can't do that. You didn't come back here to walk away at the very moment." Yami said.

"I can't face him like this. I can't." Yugi said.

"You said that you tried to forget him. I can see now you are lying. You still love him." Yami said.

Yugi could not answer. What would he say? If he didn't love Ryan anymore, why was he acting like that?

"Come here." Yami commanded.

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Huh?"

"Come here." Yami said again.

Yugi blink his eyes. If he was not mistaken, Yami was motioning him to go to him.

"What?" Yugi asked.

Impatient, Yami's hands reached out to Yugi and Yami tugged Yugi to him, until he lay tense in his embrace.

"Stop trembling. You're getting nervous again. I don't see you as a stupid person, Yugi. You must know he isn't the best man you could find in this world." Yami said.

"You don't understand…" Yugi said as he buried himself deeper against Yami's embrace. "He's the only man I've ever pictured myself with. I've dreamed to be with him until I get old for almost all of my life, with all my heart and my soul. It's not that easy running away from that kind of passion, Yami."

"You're wrong. The very first moment you were sure that your dream is not going to come true, you tried to forget him. You turned to me. Tell me, Yugi. That whole night we were together, were you honestly thinking only of him?" Yami said.

Yugi gulped. Oh, Yami was right. That whole night, he was so good that Yugi forgot everything else—his pain, his disillusionment, his anger…even his name. Yugi looked down.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked at Yami. Even though he felt his face heat up when he saw Yami's crimson eyes, he still met his gaze. "You did made me forget about him that night, Yami. So what's the iss—" Yugi stopped.

The issue was, Yami's lips were now clamped tightly on his, and he was being kissed so thoroughly that Yugi could feel all thoughts being sucked away from him? There was no such thing, of course. Yugi can still remember Ryan in his situation. But after the first minute of the truly delicious kiss, he couldn't remember why he was being like a stupid ninny in the first place.

Yugi looked at Yami straight in his crimson eyes. He felt his face heat up and hear his heart pounding almost loudly in his chest that he could swear that Yami could hear it.

"Better?" Yami asked.

Yugi gulped. "Y-you c-can't do that."

"I was trying to make you forget." Yami said.

"Is there no other w-way?" Yugi asked.

"There are. But it's not advisable or practical at the moment." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. Because of course he knew exactly what he was talking about. Yet, instead of being angry, he couldn't stop letting out a laugh.

"That's very presuming of you." Yugi said.

"I hope not." Yami said as he captured Yugi's lips in another kiss.

It was a kiss longer than the first. But it wasn't as deep or as thorough. I was light, and tender, and enjoyable, ending with a few nips and a hearty suckling of Yugi's lower lip.

They broke the kiss; Yugi let his head fall on Yami's shoulder. He couldn't possibly look at Yami in the eye after that. Yami let Yugi sty there for a while as he tried to find his bearing.

"Feel brave enough to go now?" Yami asked.

"Just a sec." Yugi said.

"Another kiss?" Yami asked hopefully.

Yugi just laughed as he left out of Yami's embrace. After that Yami started the engine of the car again and they drove towards the wedding reception.

* * *

**Nylde: **Finished!

**Maker: **Wow, you really outdid yourself this time. Five pages…that's a lot of work.

**Nylde: **Yeah**. **Anyway**,** things are heating up here! See ya on the next chappie!

**Wish: **Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nylde: **Welcome to chappie 4! I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a test on stenography and the exams are near that I had to study hard.

**Maker:** And she didn't have any time left to write the story…

**Nylde:** Yeah, sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**Wish: **WishMaker aka Nylde does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"How are you so far?" Yami asked gently.

Both he and Yugi were sitting in the same table. Yugi already congratulated Ryou and Bakura. He had also given his gift for them. So far, everything was doing well. He still heven't had the chance to face Ryan.

It was time for the couple's close circle of friends to give their testimonies about the bride and groom. One of them was Anna, who went up the podium. Anna turned out to be Bakura's best friend. And like the other first testimonies, she said some funny things about her best friend and Ryou who she considered as her favorite friend.

Yugi tried not to stop smiling when Anna mentioned a little tiny something about her own marriage. While taking a glance to her husband—who almost became his—who was currently carrying the toddler, she said the words that Yugi wanted to say if he had the chance to.

"When my husband and I found each other, I was worried about my best friend. I was thinking; when will he find his own happiness? I was guilty…to leave him alone. Even though he was happy, I can sense his sadness. I know that he was always laughing and joking around just to hide his emptiness being alone." Anna said and paused for a moment.

"Yet I could never believe for one second that a person as internally good as my best friend would not manage to find the one who would fill for him the gap that has been there for years. I want him to be happy, like the happiness I'm feeling when I'm with my husband. And now he has found Ryou…"

Her voice droned on. Yugi couldn't listen any longer. Anna's words repeated again and again inside his mind. _"I want him to be happy, like the happiness I'm feeling when I'm with my husband." _

He heard Yami whispered to him. Yugi looked at him. He immediately smiled to hide his feelings.

"I'm okay, so far." Yugi said.

But the look in Yami's eyes told Yugi that he wasn't buying his smile, or his denial. Yugi averted his gaze and mentally thank the gods when he saw Anna came down the podium.

The celebration moved on. To Yugi's horror, he was chosen with the others to catch Ryou's bouquet. Even if he wanted to leave, it was already too late. His name was already mentioned by the host.

Yugi became more horrified when he was the one who caught Ryou's bouquet. He couldn't move. Yami was one of the bachelors who were called to catch the garter, the one who caught the garter. The situation was pretty impossible. But it was really happening.

Yugi was already seated in a chair and Yami was kneeling in front of him. He tried to look in the direction that Ryan was. He didn't know why. Yugi knew he must be watching them. Everybody was watching them.

And there was Ryan. He was smiling as he watched his suffering. When they locked eyes, he just smiled and nodded to him. He was like a stranger nodding to someone else he was passing on the road. Not even a friend. Or a foe.

He was just someone Yugi used to know…

That was exactly when it hit him…he never really stood a chance with him. Of all the years he dreamed about it, he never really had a chance. Ryan was never really his.

Yugi's mind came back to reality when he heard shouting coming from the guests.

"Higher! Higher!"

Yugi stared wide-eyed at his leg. Yami was already placing the garter. He didn't even notice it.

"Higher!"

Yami gave him an apologetic look. Yugi tried to hide his pain by smiling. Yami noticed this and tried not to raise the garter higher; it was just above Yugi's knee.

The guests groaned in disappointment. Yami helped Yugi to stand up.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi answered shakily.

"Kiss! Kiss!"

Yami tilted Yugi's chin. Yami didn't need to say it. Yugi know that he was going to kiss him in the mouth. In front of the crowd Yugi leaned up to meet Yami's lips. And after a moment they broke the kiss. It was, compared to the kiss they shared in the car, a chaste kiss. But it got the guests quiet for a while before they got over their surprise. The people clapped their hands loud and some of them whistled.

"I didn't know they were already a couple!" one of the guest shouted.

Yugi and Yami smiled at their joke. The two of them were holding hands and their shoulders touching together. While in Yugi's mind he was talking to Ryan. _See that and think that I never shed one tear for you Ryan. I don't need you to pity me._

When Yugi looked at him, he was already embracing his own wife, and he was smiling as he lowered his head for her kiss.

* * *

Yami could not see the words inside Yugi's mind but the bleakness and the desperation in his eyes. He needs to take Yugi away from here before he cries.

Yami saw Yugi's tears shimmering. So he tried to stop them falling as much as he could. The two of them are still needed for the opening dance. And after that, Yami could take him away from here.

"A few minutes more, Yugi. Just for the dance, and we're gone." Yami said gently.

Yugi just nodded his head.

Yugi managed to sty uncrying for the dance. As soon as the other guests started to dance with the newlyweds, Yami took him away from the spotlight. When they got to the car Yugi started crying, tears falling from his face. Yami took the box of tissue paper from the dashboard and placed it on Yugi's lap. Yami started the engine. And they were on their way to Yami's rented cottage.

* * *

Yugi didn't know what happened next. He totally broke down. He felt Yami stopped the car and went out. Yami went towards Yugi's door and opened it, helping the smaller man out of the car. Yugi stumbled and he was suddenly whisked away from the grass. Yami carried Yugi bridal-style and started heading towards the cottage.

Yami sat down on the sofa with Yugi on his lap. Yami gathered Yugi close. Yugi was like a child continuously crying on Yami's chest. Yami didn't say anything. He just ran his hand on Yugi's tri-colored locks to calm him down.

After crying himself hoarse, Yugi slowly came to his senses. He had done a good cry and he had to stop it, now. It was better to put Ryan behind him, where he belonged. He never cry about him again.

The present was another matter. Yugi cried in front of a stranger. He realized that it was always Yami who saw his break down. Sniffling, Yugi look up to Yami.

"I'm sorry. I ruined your shirt." Yugi said embarrassed.

"It's nothing. Are you all right now?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yes."

The both of them stared at each other for a moment. The next thing Yugi knew, they were kissing each other. Yugi didn't know who made the first move. The only thing he knew was the physical lust he saw in Yami's crimson depths. Maybe Yami also that in his eyes. Their eyes issued the dare and their mouths willingly took the challenge.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. He was lifted from Yami's lap and was pushed to the sofa, where Yami followed. They both moaned when their bodies brushed against each other. Yami lowered his head again, and kissed Yugi passionately. Yugi was ready for him, as hot as Yami's lips were, as aggressive as his body was.

Yugi's hands moved. One by one, he unbuttoned Yami's shirt. Yami also unbuttoned some of his, his hand running from Yugi's stomach up to his chest. Yami was shirtless in the next second, while Yugi's shirt just slipped down from his shoulders, exposing his chest and stomach. They both panted when they pulled away.

"Get them off." Yugi said talking about his own shirt.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

Yugi pushed Yami and removed his shirt, throwing it on the floor. Yugi was now shirtless, with Yami in between his legs. Yugi tried to unbuckle Yami's belt.

"Wait…wait…Damn it, Yugi. Wait." Yami said.

Yugi looked up to him. "What?" he said, his voice trembling a bit.

Yami cupped Yugi's face with both of his hands and their eyes met.

"It's not that I don't want you. God, Yugi. I'm tight. And you must feel that." Yami said

Yugi looked down to see what he meant. Yami was right. Yami was tight inside those pants. His erection was calling for attention to be freed.

"T-then what's the problem?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke. "We do…Ah, d-don't you think we're going there too fast?" he stammered.

"Yami, we're not even there. We're in your sofa. And we're not going anywhere until you—"

"Whoa!" Yami exclaimed, taking Yugi's hand that was still unbuckling his belt. "Listen to me first, Yugi. Please…"

Yugi felt like a whore. Panting, he let himself fall on the sofa. He looked at Yami confusedly. If Yugi didn't just see the evidence that they both felt at this moment…Yugi thought he could hand it to Yami. With an erection like that, Yugi could only marvel at how far Yami was faring.

"I'm listening." Yugi said.

"Don't even think I'm not into this, Yugi. I know you can see I want this too." Yami said.

"That's why I don't see the point. Do you want me to—" Yugi started.

Yami placed a finger on Yugi's lips, silencing him. "Sshh, Yugi. I just want to be sure you're doing this not because of him. We had a mind-blowing sex the last time we were together. I can see that's still the same. I'm telling you this, after this is over, I want the two of us to stay together."

Yugi just stared at him. "What are you trying to say, Yami?"

"I presume that you don't have a boyfriend right now." Yami stated more than ask.

"Of course!" Yugi said, looking at Yami curiously. "Well, what about you?"

"There's no one" Yami said smiling.

Slowly, Yugi understood what Yami was trying to say.

"Yami? Are you asking for an affair?" Yugi asked.

"Not exactly an affair. I don't like good-byes either. I don't want to end this with me wondering afterwards is I had been a fool to agree for it to start in the first place." Yami explained.

"B-but…" Yugi stammered as he grabbed his shirt from the floor, using it to cover his chest. "I don't want an affair. I feel…cold, callous. I don't want that. To me, it's better if we don't see each other after this. That would seem more proper, for some reason." He said.

"You can't say that. Leaving each other after this seems more cruel." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

Yami ran his hand on Yugi's hair and sat on the sofa.

"I have a confession to make. Even now, I still blame myself for not looking for you. That night I spent with you has been the most fulfilling night of my life." Yami said.

Yugi stared at Yami. He was speechless. He sat down beside Yami. He doesn't know what to say.

"I know you don't have the reason to believe what I'm saying, Yugi. And that I could have many reasons to lie to you so I can get what I want. But I'm laying all my cards on the line. I don't want a one-night stand. I want to get to know you and be your friend. I want to prove to you that I'm not lying." Yami said.

"Yami, why would you want to do that? How could you be sure you would want to know me? Isn't it more easy that we share what we have right now then go on with our lives?" Yugi said.

"That's the coward's way, and I don't want that." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami, amethyst eyes wide.

"I can't pretend I don't have the hots for you, Yugi, 'cause you already know how I feel about that. But this time, I'm not just content about sex and one-night stand. I want to know you. If that's not going to happen, it's better if we don't see each other again." Yami said with serious eyes.

* * *

**Nylde: **Finish!

**Maker: **I know that wedding tradition is only for single girls and boys. But Nylde had a dream about this—

**Nylde: **Which was very cute!

**Maker: **And decided to put that scene, even if it was weird. After all anything can happen in fanfictions. Also she has a crazy imagination.

**Wish:** Well that's that! Please review!

**Nylde: **See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Nylde: Welcome to chappie 5! Sorry it took some time. It's hard writing a story and studying at the same time. Too much work! *pants*

Wish: Also thanks for the lovely reviews of the readers who like this story. Thank you so much!

Maker: Yes. Thank you. Reviews gives her more confidence in making a story.

Wish: WishMaker aka Nylde does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Yami felt like he couldn't breathe when Yugi just kept staring at him. He was so afraid that Yugi would say what he could read on his face right now, that Yugi thought Yami was being crazy. If that happens, Yami just had to accept it. That would be like suicide, Yami thought as he felt his erection burning a hole through the front oh his pants.

"Well? How long are you going to decide?" Yami asked.

"I'm still thinking. How could I know you're not saying that just to have sex with me? You are right, you know. I don't know you enough to trust you." Yugi said.

Yami gritted his teeth. "Yugi, four years ago, you asked and you got what you wanted from me. Granted, I wanted it, too. And you must know how it was, how we spent that night. I've already told you it was the most ful—"

"Most fulfilling night you've ever had, yeah." Yugi supplied.

"Do you doubt that?" Yami asked mockingly.

Yugi blushed bright red. "No." he whispered.

"So, you must know how hard it was for me, being the healthy male specimen that I am, to follow what I felt were your wishes, and not search for you so I can have another bout of sex with you. Don't you think four years was more than enough time for you to know the answer to your question?" Yami said.

"Then maybe you don't really like it enough for you to chase me. I didn't even ask if you have any relationships with anyone back then. Neither would I have asked, if it had occurred to me." Yugi said.

Yami was angry. No, he was mad as hell. Yugi stopped talking, maybe he noticed it. Yugi slowly pulled away from Yami. Before even Yugi could stand Yami blocked him with his arms. Yami continued walking towards Yugi until their faces were only inches apart.

"Why, Yugi? Are you actually challenging me? Are you challenging me to prove that what you said wasn't true so you can have what you want from me? If that's the case, you are a cheater!" Yami said now yelling.

"Cheater?" Yugi asked. Now it his turn to be mad. Yugi tried to push Yami away but he didn't even budge. "For your information, I don't need to cheat just can do what I want you to do. That now I don't want you to do." He added.

Yugi started to push himself against Yami so he could escape from him. "Will you please move?!"

"Oh, no, you won't." Yami said angrily. Then he locked Yugi's lips with his and kissed him the way he knew Yugi wanted him to. After a few seconds, they were panting into each other's throat.

"Yami…you, brute…" Yugi said as he panted from the kiss.

"We love doing this, Yugi. For four years I wondered how marvelous it was we found each other that night. That I could have been another man, not me." Yami said.

"No, that's impossible. There is something about you…I can't say…" Yugi said then lifted his gaze to Yami. "You must know I don't do this as a practice."

Yami nodded. He felt his chest tighten. The first time he took Yugi, he was very hot—a very hot virgin. There was no way he could think Yugi had ever done sex s a practice—or anything else—before that.

"The only thing I'm sure of is this feeling. I'm only feeling it for you. I don't know why. Not because I love you, of course. That would be pretty impossible. I just somehow…trust you. I don't know if you understand. Even I don't understand this." Yugi said.

"Enough talk." Yami whispered gruffily. "You're doing fine for my ego, Yugi. And these debate is taking too long." He said then picked up Yugi.

Yugi giggled. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"In my room, to my bed." Yami said.

"I thought you want us to talk?" Yugi asked.

"We can do that afterwards." Yami said as he kicked his bedroom door open then leaned down and kissed Yugi.

* * *

Yugi stared at the ceiling of Yami's room. After what happened his mind was working a bit properly now. It was telling him he was insane. How could he let this happen for the second time? How could he not anticipate he would see Yami again here?

Yet Yugi had never felt so alive in her life. In only a few minutes he already forgot his problems. It felt good being in Yami's arms. Yugi felt amazed after what happened. They shared another intimate moment. It's like Yugi forgot everything about himself after what Yami did to him.

"Did you bring anything with you?" Yami asked. His hand sneaked around Yugi's belly as he gathered Yugi to him under the blanket.

"An overnight case I carry anywhere, in case something happens." Yugi replied.

"Like this?" Yami asked.

"Since the last time? No, Yami. I never thought I'd see you here." Yugi said.

Yugi faced Yami. The crimson-eyed man was smiling at him.

"Will you stay for the night?" Yami asked.

Yugi felt his heart beat faster than before, but he ignored it. "Will you make it worthwhile?" Yugi asked teasingly.

Yami pulled Yugi's body close to him.

Yugi breath hitched in his throat. _Oh, my God! He's angry again._

"Only if you let me." Yami said.

Yugi closed his eyes as Yami claimed his lips. And, oh, yes, Yugi let him do whatever Yami wanted to make him stay in Yami's arms as worthwhile as it could be.

* * *

To Yugi, everything that had happened that whole day was like a never ending happiness. Yami gave all of his attention to Yugi. Even if someone knocked on his door, he ignored it. Even when his best friend Honda called in his cellphone many times, he didn't even answer it.

"Go away!" Yami said when Honda called again.

To the outside world, they must be behaving outrageously. But Yugi didn't care as long as they couldn't see them behind that closed and locked door. That was the reason he decided to leave before sunrise.

Even if Yugi didn't have any sleep, he carefully slipped out from Yami's arms and legs that were on his body. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. When Yugi went out he took some clothes from his overnight case and changed wore it.

Yugi stared at Yami's slumbering form. Yugi's lips formed a smile when thought that they would only stop having sex when it's time to eat. The only time Yami would open the front door was when he receive the food they ordered from the restaurant. They were shameless.

Yugi packed his things. After that he went towards the refrigerator at drank some energy drink that he saw there. He had to keep himself awake while driving back home. Yugi went back to Yami's room and took a glance at him once last time. He was still peacefully asleep.

Yugi kissed Yami on his forehead. And then he flicked a card on the pillow beside Yami before he stood up and left the room. He went outside the door. Yugi got inside his car and started the engine away from the cottage.

* * *

Morning came and it found Yami in the crumpled sheets, staring morosely at Yugi's business card in his hand. How could Yugi have left without him knowing? That was a lousy thing to do, leaving him deeply asleep. Yami didn't even get to kiss Yugi good-bye and then persuade him to stay a little longer.

But Yami shouldn't count his good luck. He was holding Yugi's business card. _Hikari Yugi Motou._ So that was his full name. Is Yugi related to the rich Motou family in Domino City? Yami answered that question himself.

Maybe Yugi was related to them. Yugi was educated well and grew up in a very rich family. It was because of a different nature that Yugi lost his breeding with Yami on his bed last night.

It was because of him, Yami acknowledge with a pompous grin.

Yami was still smiling when he looked outside the window. It was a new day, a very sunny day, judging from that sun lazily getting up from the east right now. It was a day he shouldn't dare waste. He packed his things and decided to follow Yugi to Domino City.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Honda asked unbelievingly at Yami when he saw him on his cottage. He also saw Yami's suitcase. "Our vacation is still not over yet."

"It's okay if you'll stay, Honda. But I really need to go to Domino." Yami said.

"But…there's nothing wrong with work, is there? So why hurry?" Honda asked.

"Yeah, there's no problem in work." Yami replied.

"It's about that guy I saw with you, isn't it? You're going to follow him." Honda said.

Yami stared at his friend. He smiled. "Maybe. Who knows." He said avoiding the subject.

"It is him." Honda said as he leaned against the doorframe. "I hope you get lucky on this one."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.

Honda took a deep breath. He really looked crestfallen and confused. "Miho and I broke up yesterday. We had an argument over the phone and she decided she didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

"And you agreed on it?" Yami asked.

Honda shrugged. "I can't do anything about it. I'm still confused and scared about this marriage thing and I don't want to tie her down." He said.

"I thought you loved her?" Yami asked.

"We can't stay together for too long if I didn't love her. But she kept springing traps on me. She can persuade me on other things, but not marriage. That's too…personal for me." Honda said.

Yami went towards the bed and close his suitcase. He grabbed it. He then went towards Honda and tapped him on the shoulder. "You can handle this. I'm going back here after a week. Just send me a message if you want to go back home."

"I can arrange transportation here, Yami. Don't worry about me. Good luck, okay? Don't screw this up. You're already growing old." Honda said.

"Idiot." Yami said and he laughed.

They both went outside the cottage. Honda went with Yami towards his car.

"Just call me when you have any problems." Honda said when Yami got inside the car.

"Okay." Yami said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Yami started the engine. He saw Honda waving at him at the side mirror.

* * *

It was already night time when Yami arrived at Domino City. He got tired from the trip and tried to relax by watching TV. But Yami's attention was on the card he was holding. His hand was itching to grab the phone and call up Yugi. But he tried to stop himself. Yami knew that Yugi must be tired from the trip. Yugi might already be sleeping by now. Yami didn't want to bother him.

Yami went deep in thought. Should he call Yugi up tomorrow? Should he make haste to see him? Or should he give Yugi some time to think about what they talked about? Now that he had found Yugi again, he had no plans of scaring him off. Yami was lucky that Yugi left him his business card. At least, he has a way to contact Yugi.

Yami had to tread carefully with Yugi. That's why he decided not to see him for a while. But Yami would make sure Yugi would remember him every single day.

* * *

Nylde: And done!

Maker: Don't forget to review.

Wish: See you all on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Nylde: And here's chapter 2!

Maker: Thanks for all the reviews! We really appreciate it.

Wish: Wish Maker aka Nylde does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When Yugi went back to work he didn't went to his office first. He gathered his employees together and gave them a proper greeting. After that he went straight to his office. Yugi was about to close the door when he saw a large vase full of red roses. He glanced at his staff. Each one of them has a smile on their faces.

Yugi closed the door. He heard some small protests from outside. His heart started to beat faster as he approached the flowers. His lips formed a smile when he saw the message that was written in a card with the roses.

_Hi. 'Should have told me you were going. I also needed a ride._

_Yami_

So, Yami was in the city, too. Did he also came here after the few days? Yugi did wish that he could have gone back home together with Yami. But what would they talk about? The weather? Politics? Yugi didn't know what kind of topic Yami is interested with. Yugi virtually had no knowledge about him, about his work, what he liked, what he ate, etcetera.

Yugi clenched his hands when he remembered something. His mother had trained him to be a good husband ever since he could remember. He remembered all those things with all his heart because he believed that someday he'll be together with Ryan.

But Ryan was gone, and Yugi was a different person now. He already gave up the possibilities that he will be a good husband for Ryan. If he wasn't so naïve, maybe things would be different.

But that's all in the past. Now, he'll try to learn everything about Yami. He would not be trapped in that wrong notion again. To do everything so that he can become a good person to be loved.

Yugi liked Yami, there was no doubt about that. If Yami did like him—aside from the sex they had already shared—because of his good qualities. Yami had to learn to like Yugi as he was. Because if that can't happen, not even a dozens of flowers could save the affair they wanted to continue.

* * *

The next day the roses still hasn't withered. Yugi placed the flowers in a different vase. He didn't receive any flowers that day. It was almost time for lunch break when his cellphone rang. When Yugi answered it he heard the familiar voice of Yami.

Yugi could feel his face heat up and his heart beat faster as he listened to his voice.

"_Stand up and move to the window, Yugi." _Yami commanded.

"Why?" Yugi asked as he stood up from his chair.

"_Just do it." _Yami said.

Nervous, Yugi went towards the window and peeked outside. But he didn't see Yami down the building.

"_Higher. The window to your left."_ Yami said.

Yugi followed Yami's orders. Yugi did see Yami standing beside a window from a building in front of where Yugi is.

"Yami? What are you doing there?" Yugi asked.

"_Find out. I'll see you here at lunch."_ Yami said.

"But—" Yugi started when the line was cut off. Yami waved at him before he closed the window. Yugi place his cellphone back in his pocket. He looked at the wall clock. It was only seven minutes to twelve. Yugi had to finish signing three documents that he needed to read first before signing it. He was about to order take out before Yami called.

_Work or Yami?_

By twelve, Yugi knew his choice was Yami. Because he already placed the documents on a envelope he was holding as he went down the office with the other employees.

Yugi felt like his heart got stuck in his throat while walking in the sidewalk and crossed the street toward the building where he saw Yami. He went to the room he knows where Yami is. This was insane, but Yugi couldn't help the excitement. He never felt that kind of excitement before.

Of course, except Ryan. He was still young back then, ignorant, and blind to the truth. But as soon as Yugi thought of that, he also realized this was entirely different. It wasn't excitement that he feels when he always saw Ryan, he was afraid that Ryan might not like him. That in Ryan's eyes he was ugly. That he might become tongue tied and unable to speak.

This was entirely different. Yugi couldn't wait to see Yami.

At last, Yugi reached the door where Yami is. The hallway was deserted. It looks like the employees are having their lunch break there.

Yugi knocked on the door. It immediately opened. Yugi didn't know what kind of emotions attacked him when he saw Yami in front of him. He seemed more handsome than the last time Yugi saw him, taller, his shoulders wider in the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing. Because of the eyeglasses he was wearing and semi-formal attire he looked like a young executive.

"Yami?"

Yami just pulled Yugi inside the office. And closed the door. Yami proceeded to take off his glasses, then pulled Yugi to his embrace and kissed him full on the mouth.

Yugi never even felt like hesitating and responded to Yami's kiss as hungrily as he could. The moment Yugi saw him this close he wanted to do that. Yugi wanted to have his kiss and he wanted Yami's arms around him. And Yugi never thought until that moment how much he missed those.

_If I hadn't left my card with him, would I have missed him like this?_ Yugi didn't have any answer to his question. He left his business card, anticipating a call from Yami. Yugi already expected they will see each other again. Was that the only reason he suddenly realized how much he missed Yami?

But Yugi didn't want to answer that right now. He only wanted to enjoy that delicious kiss.

A few minutes later, Yami was pulling Yugi to a spot in the small room. I was almost a bare room. Except for a desk in the corner, a sofa, and a filing cabinet, nothing else. There was an open laptop in a table. Yami was clearly on his computer while he was waiting for Yugi. There was also some take-out food on the table.

"Whose office is this?" Yugi asked.

"It belongs to my uncle. He owns this building, actually. They have an outing today, there's no one here except for the security guard outside." Yami said.

"I thought no was here because it's lunch-break." Yugi said.

Yugi thought how much of a coincidence that Yami was related to the owner of the building that was in front of his office. Yugi wondered how many times Yami visited that place.

"You hungry?" Yugi asked.

"I hope you like what I bought. I don't know what kind of food you like, so to play safe, I brought steaks and soup. Come sit down here." Yami said.

Yami pulled Yugi to a chair. After Yugi sat down Yami pulled out the food that was in a styrofoam.

Yugi watched Yami quietly. Yami camped in one of the offices in his uncle's building so he could have a private lunch with Yugi. Was Yami really that serious?

"There's juice and water. And cold wine…" Yami said as he grabbed something on the floor and placed it on the table.

Yugi stared at the bottle of red wine that was on the pail full of ice.

"We're going to sip wine during a day of work?" Yugi asked, and then he really wished he didn't just say that. It was obvious that he prepared that lunch. Who was he to complain?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you drink too much. You can still go back to work." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The food would have been delicious, but the soup and steak was already a bit cold. Yami was apologetic. Yugi accepted his apologies and ate the food. Yugi drank the red wine. On a hot day, it was ice cold and delicious.

While they were eating, Yami talked about his business. His business partner, Honda. And that was they did, they made computer programs for the filing systems of developing businesses. They were also an instructor at a university some years ago.

"My uncle was the one who encouraged us Honda and I to open our own business. He also tried to lend me some money, but I declined his offer. After all, I did have some savings for my self and I inherited big cash from my late grandmother. Honda has several relatives who are willing to lend him money. And in a blink of an eye we opened our consultancy firm." Yami explained.

"That's very brave of you. Other people who had a higher career still wouldn't think of opening their own business." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi with a wide grin. "Hey, hey, hey! If I'm not mistaken, you're the owner of that manufacturing firm in that next building and not just an employee."

Yugi shrugged. "I happen to be lucky. There was no employment choice for me. When I still a child it's always been about staring business and not being an employee of someone else's company."

Yami was quiet after the first few seconds after that, and then the moment became akward. Yugi look up and saw Yami staring at him.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Why aren't you married to that guy?" Yami asked.

"Obviously, he has fallen in love with someone else." Yugi said.

"You're not going to try and find some other successful businessman after him?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged again. "I'd rather be the successful businessman that I am than be somebody's else's husband. After Ryan, I made my own choices. I left the house and I didn't let anyone run my life."

"It must have been hard. Your parents must have fought your decisions all throughout." Yami said.

"My late grandfather helped me. He sided with me. It was hard, yes. That I had to endure my parents. But in the end, I was happy being like I am now than before." Yugi said.

Yami stared at him for a moment before he nodded. "I'm glad. If you didn't choose your independence, then we wouldn't be here right now."

Yugi reached for the wine glass. He didn't avert his eyes at the glass as he drank the red fluid. He placed the glass down and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"So, what else is your plan aside from this delicious lunch, the wine, the getting-to-know-each-other conversation? Is there something else?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced at his watch. He placed the napkin he was holding on the table. "Yes. I think there's still time for some more." He said as he stood up and pulled Yugi away. Yugi knew what he wanted. He whole-heartedly accepted Yami's kiss.

"Hmm…do you know how soft and sweet your lips are?" Yami asked as he continued. "Ever since that night with you, I couldn't forget how soft your lips are. Even when I tried kissing other people, I compared your lips to theirs. And I still couldn't forget it."

Yami pulled Yugi towards the sofa that was beside a big window. They sat there. Again their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"It's hard to believe that you didn't forget about me, Yami. Yugi said as he stopped the kiss. "But I will not spoil the moment by acting like a jealous girlfriend."

Yami unbuttoned Yugi's shirt slowly. "Oh, you can act as jealous as you want. I'll enjoy doing everything for the making up process. I'll enjoy erasing every…single…doubt in your mind…"

Yami slid Yugi's shirt down from his shoulders. Yami stared at Yugi's chest, his crimson eyes slightly darkening in color. Yugi's breath hitched in his throat when Yami ran his thumb on one of his nipples. He closed his eyes and arched his back at the other's touch.

"What…doubt…was that?" Yugi said as he panted.

Slowly, Yami leaned closer to Yugi's chest. "That you are…the only man…who has never…made me stop…wanting you…"

Yugi arched his back again when he felt Yami's hot lips sucking on his nipple. Yami gently pushed Yugi on the sofa, his hands unbuckling Yugi's belt. Yugi's forgot everything else as Yami claimed his lips again.

* * *

Wish: *blushes*

Maker: …Holy Ra! I thought you were going to make a lemon there just now!

Nylde: *blushes* Hehehe…Sorry if I disappointed everyone about that. But, I'm not sure if I'm going to make a lemon. I guess we just have to see…

Maker: Right. Please review the story.

Wish: See you on the next chap!


	7. Chapter 7

Nylde: Hey everyone we're back!

Wish: It's about time!

Maker: It's been what? A week?

Nylde: I'm so sorry! Sports festival in my school just ended and I didn't have any time to update! *bows* Also there's a bit of change in the plot. Ahem, there won't be a MarikxMalik pairing here and decided to use Vivian instead. I was imagining Malik doing that role, but it just wasn't right and it also doesn't fit him and I'm deeply sorry for that. *bows again*

Maker: Also, Vivian won't be pared with Marik, this will be VivianxOC. I mean that just…so wrong. And Malik might kill our authoress.

Nylde: Let's get on to business!

Wish: Wish Maker aka Nylde doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters just the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**One month later.**_

It didn't take long for Yugi and Yami to realize that it's not only about sexual affair forming between them. Aside from the fact that they loved making love to each other, they also loved going out, talking to each other about themselves, and making each other happy. The affair was blossoming into a relationship that was getting more and more serious too fast. And although Yami liked what was happening he also felt some uneasiness about it.

It's not about the fact that he's honest about his feelings and relationship with Yugi, but because he wasn't honest about one very sensitive thing in his life.

"When will you tell him about the truth? The sooner, the better, Yami. It looks to me that Yugi isn't the kind of person who will be affected if you tell him about your past." Honda said.

Yami kept staring in front of his computer, his face set into a frown and deep in thought. Honda is right. But it was easy to think than to act. And the harder he fell for Yugi, the scarier he was to tell him the truth.

"Yami, the world is small. Sooner or later, Yugi might encounter Vivian and if Yugi found about the child from that woman…it will be a bigger problem. Just tell him the truth now. After all, it wasn't your fault." Honda said.

Yami sighed. "We have done all but we haven't told each other we love each other, Honda. It scares me that if Yugi found out about the child, it might destroy our relationship."

"There's no reason for him to hate you. You did nothing bad." Honda said.

"I did nothing bad. But my image…it would be easy for Yugi to judge me." Yami said.

"But, Yami, Vivian is already married to someone else. She made a fool out of you. You only have responsibility about the child. It's not right for Yugi to learn about it from someone else about the child. To prove to Yugi that you love him, tell him the truth now there's still time." Honda said.

Yami raised both his hands, surrendering. "Okay, okay. I'll tell him the truth, as soon as I can find the courage to do it."

"What do you mean as soon as? Why don't you do it now, eh, tonight?" Honda asked.

Yami frowned. "It's easy for you to say because you're not the one who's involved. Did you speak to your ex-girlfriend?"

"Not yet." Honda answered.

"Well, when are you going to talk to Miho? Are you going to get a divorce?" Yami asked.

"Until I'm ready to face her again." Honda said.

"You should hurry. Who knows, she might decide to marry someone else. You're not going to find someone as patiently as her and forgiving." Yami said.

"Just stop it already, Yami. My heart is already bleeding." Honda said pointing at his chest.

"Idiot." Yami muttered shaking his head.

* * *

That day Yami and Yugi didn't have any plans to have dinner because Yami was working overtime. But Yami still planned on seeing Yugi in his condominium. And he also decided to find the right chance to tell Yugi about one thing that he still doesn't know about—being a father to someone else's child.

Yami was nervous and slightly tired from work; he went up through the elevator of the condominium tower and stopped in front of Yugi's condominium unit. Yami knocked on the door. When Yugi opened the door he immediately pulled Yami inside and kissed him.

Yugi removed Yami's polo shirt then his belt, and undid his zipper. Yami's pants fell to his feet. Yami struggled to keep his mind straight. Honda is right. He loved Yugi. He had to be honest and tell Yugi his secret now. It was better than lying to him. Yami captured Yugi's hands that were touching a certain part of his body.

"Yugi…Yugi…" Yami moaned.

"What took you so long? I was waiting for you." Yugi whined.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you something." Yami said giving Yugi a passionate kiss.

"What is it?" Yugi asked when pulled away from the kiss.

"Hmm…I think I'll tell you some other time. Right now I want nothing more than to throw you on a bed and have my way with you. I'm really tight for you right now…" Yami said in husky voice, nipping at Yugi's earlobe.

"Really?" Yugi asked pulling away from Yami.

"Really." Yami replied.

"Prove it to me." Yugi purred in a tiny voice as he did a provocative pose.

"Grr…" Yami growled like a dog.

Yugi giggled as he ran towards the bedroom with a horny Yami chasing him.

* * *

The next night, Yami took Yugi to dinner. He decided to invite Yugi to a restaurant because he couldn't tell Yugi his secret in they're in a private place. He felt uneasy about it. He felt he should tell Yugi about it in a place where he could react without anyone seeing him.

But he almost changed his mind when he went to pick up Yugi and saw his clothes. Right there and then, he wanted to push Yugi inside his door and make love to him on the floor. He restrained himself with just a kiss on Yugi's lips and a few gropes and pinches. When Yugi asked if he had a plan to have dinner outside he nodded.

He had already found out that Yugi liked eating seafoods and his favorite seafood restaurant was the "Crustacia" which was located at the Powerplant mall. He took Yugi there. They were almost at the restaurant when he saw a couple heading there too. There was a tall but slim woman right beside her was a man a few years older than her.

He tense like he saw a ghost. Of all the other people they can encounter why did it had to be Vivian? Apparently, he wasn't the only one who saw her. It was like a nightmare when Yami heard Yugi call Vivian.

"Vivian?" Yugi asked rather surprised.

Vivian just stared at Yami then to Yugi.

"Cousin?" Vivian asked.

_Cousin? _When did Yugi and Vivian became cousin? _Oh, my God!_ The whole time that the "cousins" greeted each other, Yami stood there like a straight pole. He tried to relax but he couldn't. Sooner now, Vivian would turn him and she would spill the beans And there was nothing he could do about it.

"I haven't seen you in a long time" Vivian said.

"I'm so busy." Yugi said.

"I thought auntie was only joking. You don't live in the house anymore?" Vivian asked.

"Since three years ago." Yugi replied.

"My, my you have been busy." Vivian said.

That could have been a double entendre. Because Vivian took a glance at him.

"Yes, you're right? How's Ching? My nephew must be a big boy now. I haven't seen him in a long time." Yugi said.

He's all right. He stays mostly at his grandma's. She's more experienced taking care of children than me." Vivian said.

Yami knew by the smug expression on Vivian's face that she knew he was suffering quietly. When they finally turned to him, his brow was already sweaty. Yugi introduced him to his cousin. Much to Yami's shock, Vivian just laughed at Yugi.

"But, cousin, I already know your special friend." Vivian said.

"You do?" Yugi asked amused.

"More than you can imagine." Vivian said. She then introduced the man beside him. "This is Jun, my boyfriend. Jun, this is…"

Vivian's introduction droned on. Yami waited for her to tell the part about him being Ching's father. But it didn't come. Yami couldn't believe it that she didn't told them about that. The two of them went inside the restaurant first.

A waiter led them to a table near one of the colorful walls. Much to Yami's dismay, Vivian was also inside the restaurant. Yami was feeling both hot and cold. He was suffering from claustrophobia. And he knew Yugi was already noticing how uncomfortable he had become.

"Is there something wrong, Yami? Why was your hand so cold when I was holding it?" Yugi asked, worry evident in his amethyst eyes.

"Huh? Um…" Yami struggled for words.

Yugi smiled. "It's okay. I felt undercurrents between you and my cousin. Also, Vivian mentioned that she knows you. She said it in a way that made me realize what she was trying to say. Are you and Vivian…?

"Yes. We were…more than you can imagine." Yami almost whispered.

Yugi arched a brow. "Yami, you're getting pale. What's wrong?" he asked holding his hand.

"I-I need to tell you something." Yami said. Never mind that his voice sounded desperate and felt almost painful to his throat. He had to tell Yugi before Vivian's version reached him.

Yugi squeezed his hand, reassuring him. "Whatever it is, it's in the past, okay? Don't worry about it. Don't worry about me."

Yami stared at Yugi. _Oh, Yugi. It's more than what you think._

"Do you want us to go somewhere else? It's okay with me." Yugi said.

"I'd rather we go home. Let's just order take-out." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Yami couldn't look at Yugi straight in the eyes. Even if he couldn't tell Yugi about it right now, he would surely tell him about it back home. Vivian opened a can of worms for him and poked him with a score of guilty feelings. He loves Yugi. He had to tell him. He had to make Yugi understand. And he only hoped Yugi won't leave him because of his past.

* * *

Nylde: I always pictured Yugi as an understanding person, it really suits him. I also like how Yami was all fidgety, it's kind of cute…*smiling dreamily*

Wish: *sweatdrop* Uh…right…

Maker: Hehehe…hey, Nylde want some "**Red Horse**" ? *holding a bottle of beer*

Nylde: *glare* Hey! Just because our team was named after some alcohol doesn't give you the right to make fun of it. And besides, it's not Red Horse…it's RED STALLION! **RED STALLION**!!!!

Wish: Er…arent' they the same???

Nylde:…

Wish:Um…ah please review people!

Maker: See you next time!

Nylde:…

Maker & Wish: *sweatdrop*


	8. Chapter 8

Nylde: Hi, we're back!

Wish: And welcome to chapter 8 of the story.

Maker: We know that some of you dislike the fact that…*shudders* Yami had a child with Vivian. But, that's how the story goes. We can't change the plot.

Nylde: Yes, I know that's kind of…erm…wrong (no offense to Vivian fans out there! ^.^;) but like Maker said it's in the plot. It will become better sooner or later!

Maker: Let's start the chapter then!

Wish: Wish Maker aka Nylde does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

To Yugi, Yami's reaction when he saw his cousin Vivian was much more then he expected. He had a feeling that their relationship wasn't that simple at all. Yugi stared at Yami. His forehead was shining from his sweat. Yugi had never seen anything or anyone who had disturbed him like that. And Yugi wanted to know why.

Yugi grabbed his cellphone and started typing a message. Yami was still holding Yugi's hand. Did he know he was gripping his hand so tight that it hurt? But he didn't care. He was happy being with Yami. Yugi didn't want to go back to that kind of life again. And he won't let someone like Vivian ruin their relationship. He really needed to talk to her.

_I'm going to the restroom meet me there._

Yugi immediately sent the message to Vivian before talking to Yami. "While we're waiting for the food. I'm just going to use the restroom, okay?"

Yami blinked. Like he just woke up from a long sleep. "S-sure," he said. He let go of Yugi's hand. It's a good thing that Vivian's table can't be seen from theirs. She was in another corner with Jun. That's why if Vivian go to the restroom, she won't be seen by Yami.

The restroom was unisex (to Yugi's relief since there's no other place for them to talk without going outside). So, men and women can enter it both. Yugi went inside first. A woman then entered, it was Vivian. Yugi couldn't exactly say he liked his cousin. He had to live that unalterable fact that they were relatives. They can't be call friends, but they are friendly towards each other when they talk.

Yugi neither liked or disliked Vivian but he sympathized with her. Their own mothers had always controlled their life. Yugi escaped that kind of setup but Vivian didn't. His cousin married the richest man who had courted her. And because of that, she never got the happiness she wanted. They got divorce after a year of marriage. Their marriage was quietly annulled. After that Vivian tried to find true happiness by marrying rich men.

Yugi and Vivian were both facing the mirror. When a guy came out after using the toilet they started to talk.

"Yugi, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to cause any problems. But you look so taken with your guy and I know you'll want nothing but the truth about him." Vivian said.

"I-I guess there is something more." Yugi said as he looked at Vivian straight in the eyes. He didn't know if that sympathy he saw in his cousin's eyes were real. "You're not hurting me, but you're hurting my boyfriend. He seems…scared…of something. I cant' imagine what it is."

Vivian smirked. "I can. In fact, I know. It's because he is Ching's father."

Yugi was shocked. His amethyst eyes widened. "You gotta be kidding."

"Yes. I fell in love with him during our college years. And because his family was rich, I decided to marry him." Vivian said as she continued. "But I didn't know my parents had already found me someone else to marry. I had to cut our engagement. I married that man Saul…and I got pregnant. But when I gave birth to Ching, he looked so much like Yami, and there was no way Saul would accept him…and me. That was the reason we got divorced."

"You didn't know you were pregnant after you got married?" Yugi asked unbelievingly.

"I knew I was pregnant. But I was only guessing. When I broke my engagement with Ces, something happened to Saul and me and…I didn't like what I had to do. But Saul was in love with somebody else then, and I-I tried to seduce him because I didn't want a husband who was in love with somebody else. I did succeed; he became mine when we got married. But when the baby came out…I lost my husband." Vivian explained.

"What about Yami? Did he even know?" Yugi asked.

"Don't you think I wouldn't tell him? I told him. Yami wanted to help…but I didn't let him. I wanted to punish him by not letting him have anything to do with my son. I love Saul and I have this…call it twisted belief that Yami destroyed our marriage by impregnating me. He should have been careful. I told him to be careful." Vivian said.

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing from his cousin. "How could you be so cruel?" he asked glaring at her.

Vivian stared at him. "Don't, cousin. Life is cruel. Yami was simply not good enough for me at that time. If I only listened to my mother, this would never happen to me."

"Don't you know? That's it? You listened to someone else that's why you're not happy," Yugi accused her. "You found a man that was your personal choice, but you let him go for someone else. Were you really happy with Saul before he even found about the baby? He was a womanizing bastard before and after you were married. I know, I heard stories. I hear he's making his present wife miserable. If you ask me, you'd be better off with Yami if you didn't left him even if he wasn't good enough for you."

Vivian looked aghast, hurt, and confused for a moment that Yugi pitied her. But she quickly changed that into a stoic one. She always does that when she can't understand what's happening around her. Vivian was called "Ice Queen" back in those years. Yugi was glad he was free now. That he wasn't blind like Vivian.

"I'm sorry, cousin." Yugi said with a sad voice. "I'm hoping you're happy with Jun right now. I really do."

Vivian was speechless and pale when Yugi left her.

* * *

Yugi and Yami drove along the road in silence. Yugi felt sorry for Yami. He secretly looked at the crimson eyes man in the corner of his eyes. He wanted to tell Yami that he already knows the truth but he knew there can be a right time and place for it.

When they arrived at the condominium and got out they were still silent. When they got inside the unit he sat down Yami on the sofa. Yugi went to the kitchen and prepared their food. Yugi wans't still finish when he felt a Yami's presence in the dining room.

Yami looked up at Yugi. He was staring at Yugi. Yugi could feel the heavy feeling of pain from him, oozing from him like the heat of his body. Yugi approached him and gave him a hug.

"Are you already hungry?" Yugi asked.

"I won't be able to eat while I still haven't told you what I wanted to say." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "Ah, that sounds ominous. Take a seat. I'll pour us a drink." He pulled Yami to a chair. Poor Yami. He looked as if he was ready to lose. Was he really that scared about the possibility that Yugi might hate him? Yugi covered their food with a food cover and poured some fresh milk in two glasses. He placed the two glasses in front of Yami and sat in another chair beside him.

Yami grasped Yugi's hand. "This is really very important, Yugi. I hope, you don't think that I've tried to hide this from you. Believe me, I've been planning every night to tell you. But I always get side-tracked."

"Side-tracked?" Yugi asked confused.

"When I arrived here at your condo back then…I tried to tell you...And the other nights as well. I just get side-tracked. Every time I see you I can't think straight, the only thing I wanted to do at that time was to pounce on you. I was really preoccupied with you." Yami admitted.

Yugi smiled and blushed slightly at this. He remembered what they shared together that night. Yes, they were pretty busy—close to combustion, actually. Yugi understood that.

"Oh, Yugi. Don't look at me like that. I might forget what I wanted—no, what I needed to say." Yami said.

Yugi cupped Yami's cheek. "You can tell me. What it is, really?"

"W-well…" Yami stuttered.

Yugi sighed. "Trust me, Yami. I won't let you down."

Yami stared at him. "Not with this one, you might."

Yugi felt irritated by this. "You're challenging me. Why don't you try?"

Now Yami let out a sigh at this. "Yugi…I-I'm a…what do you call it? A young father?"

"And…" Yugi urged.

Yami gulped. "I have a son. His name is 'Ching'. He is eight years old. He's my son from Vivian."

"I see." Yugi said in a gentle tone. Should he tell Yami that he already knew? Before he even can speak Yami continued.

"Nine years ago, I met Vivian in college. I courted her. In just a few days she accepted it. It was a pretty quick relationship. We were on for almost three months. I couldn't wish for more back then. We were like…I can't actually explain it until now. We were perfect. Everything was happening so fast we never minded." Yami said. "We were near to graduate when she accepted to marry me after graduation. She accepted the engagement ring I gave her and we were happy that night. Then a month before graduation, our engagement got annulled because she was marrying someone else."

"Oh…that quick?" Yugi asked unbelievingly. Yugi had a impression, from Vivian's story, that their relationship lasted more longer than that, the opposite of what Yami said.

"Oh, no, Yugi. You don't know the half of it. I moved on with my life after graduation. I looked for a job. I met Honda and tried to find another person to love. Then I met Anzu. I fell for her, hook, line and sinker. We became a couple for two years before we decided to get married. We were going to be married but on the day of the wedding, she didn't show up." Yami said.

"She must be a loony not to marry you. Do you know why?" Yugi asked.

"Because Vivian talked to her and told her we had a child. She went to Anzu's house and announced it to her…and to her parents. Anzu's parents got angry at me. They broke our engagement. I was really mad. I thought Vivian was lying because I knew nothing about the child. I went to her house and talked to her in front of the child. I shouted at her and told her the kid wasn't mine." Yami said.

"Oh no…" Yugi started.

"But of course, the kid was mine. When I looked at him, I realized he had my face and my eyes when I was a child. He cried and got mad at me. He got mad that I was arguing with his mother." Yami said.

"Hmm. Fairly protective kid, yes. That's Ching, alright. I wonder where he got it?" Yugi mused.

Yami just kissed his hand with a smile on his face.

"And what did Vivian do?" Yugi asked.

"She…she encouraged it. She told Ching I'm a monster. He was angry at me for some reason but I don't understand why she's letting the child get involve in this. I tried to propose some financial support but she just laughed at me. She doesn't want me to have anything to do with her son. And every time I try to visit, she always pointed at me and call me a monster in front of the kid." Yami said.

"She's crazy." Yugi said with a frown.

"Yes. And my son is with her, and I couldn't do anything about that." Yami said.

Yugi squeezed his hand lightly. "Don't worry. As far as I remember, when I saw Ching, he looked perfectly fine. He is healthy and well-balanced kid. We were thought by our parents how to take care of a child."

"No wonder you're perfect." Yami said also squeezing Yugi's hand.

Yugi shook his head. "No. When I started being with you, I already tried to forget what my mother taught me."

"That's much better. If was crazy for you back then. I will be even crazier when you become my husband." Yami said.

"Don't kid around with a subject like that." Yugi said.

"I'm not kidding when it comes to something that concerns both of us. Do you see me smiling?" Yami asked.

But Yami was smiling…his eyes were. His lips were trying not to twitch. And it was not because he was kidding. It was because of relief. If Yugi was angry when he found out he was a father, he probably have done it by now. He stood up and hugged Yugi.

"How come you're not angry?" Yami asked.

"Why should I be? If my cousin hadn't been such a fool to let go of you, I wouldn't have found you." Yugi said.

"Is that what you really think?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami before he nodded. "I'm sorry about your son, though. What Vivian is doing is unforgivable. I hope that Ching would understand you when he grows up."

Yami nodded. "Since I learned about it, I tried to fix my life so that he can be proud of me. I want him to stop calling me a monster when I face him. That I would become a good father to him if I have the chance."

"I'm sure it'll be alright." Yugi said.

"I don't know. Ever since you came to my life everything that went wrong became right again." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Are you trying to tell me something, sweetheart?"

Yami nodded. "Care to hear all of it to your bedroom, baby?"

"Sure. I'm suddenly not hungry about the food." Yugi said.

"Sure?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Yugi replied as he grabbed a glass of milk and gave it to Yami. "But we do need a little sustenance."

They both drank their milk. As soon as the glasses were back on the surface of the dining table, he kissed Yami. Yami kissed him back and carried him towards the bedroom.

* * *

Nylde: Well that's what happened it Yami's past. Also about Yami's child I really didn't want him to look almost like Yami so I just settled with his face and eyes. If I didn't it might give nightmares and… Yami might kill me. *sweatdrop*

Wish: Also, Yami wanted to be a kind father here even if the kid was also Vivian child. I mean Yami's not a bad person…

Maker: Please don't hate our authoress. She just has a crazy passion how to make the characters suffer.

Nylde: I do not! *huffs*

Wish: Okay guys that's enough! Please review the story!


	9. Chapter 9

Wish: Hey guys! We're back again and here's the next chapter!

Maker: Thanks for all the reviews for this story.

Nylde: And I would like all of you to know that this story is almost finished just one more chapter and the epilogue! (T_T)

Wish: What?! Already?

Maker: It can't be help I guess.

Nylde: Okay enough chit-chat let's start the story!

Wish: Wish Maker aka Nylde does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Yami decided to let his secretary have an early lunch-break. He also asked her to bring his lunch from the cafeteria. Yami was in front of his computer all morning, working. He couldn't leave his work behind. When someone knocked on his office door he thought it was his secretary with his lunch.

"Come in." Yami said.

The door opened. He immediately caught a wonderful smell and he looked up from his work. Yami was shocked. It wasn't his lunch, for that smell definitely didn't smell like food. It was the smell of an expensive perfume. It was Vivian.

She was gliding from the door towards Yami, walking on a strappy platform sandals that added height to her already tall and slim form. Vivian was a beautiful woman (**A/N:Wish&Maker:** Beautiful?! VIVIAN IS BEAUTIFUL?!! **Nylde:** Shut up and don't interrupt the story!). It was like she became more beautiful when they broke up. Yami immediately became suspicious. He couldn't help but distrust her.

"What a surprise," Yami said in a polite tone. He stood up. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Sit down, Yami. You don't have to treat me like a guest. I know what you've been true because of me. And I'm here to make amends." Vivian answered.

Yami raised a brow. Apparently, Vivian correctly read it as disbelief.

"I know. I realized how grave my mistakes were in the past. Our son Ching is already a big boy. It'll be a big loss if he grows up further without knowing his father. You're a good man, Yami." Vivian said in a gentle voice. Yami could see regret in her eyes. "So, I'm here to tell you I'm allowing you to visit him. Of course, we'll have to talk about the schedule and how you would approach him. I'm not sure if he still remembers our argument in front of him."

It could have been prevented if she had told him about their son right away. Yami wanted to blame her. But the way his luck about the situation was changing, he wouldn't dare voice it out. Yami noticed that Vivian was waiting for him to speak. He tried to form some ideas in his mind and voice it out.

It was hard to find the words. Yami sighed. "I don't really know what to say. I've lost hope about this ever happening."

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Vivian said smiling sweetly to him.

Yami wanted to step back. No. Not thank you. If it wasn't for her this things would never had happened. _No, there is something else here,_ he thought. Yami tried to hide his suspicion from his face. Vivian has a hidden agenda. And, my God, if that's the only way for his son to meet him, then it would have to be. He needed to outsmart Vivian.

"Then thank you." Yami said.

Vivian's smile widened. "You're welcome. So, I won't bother you any further. I know you're busy. I will call you when I have free time so you and Ching can meet. Good-bye, Yami."

"Bye, Vivian." Yami murmured.

Vivian nodded and went outside the door.

When Yami sat in his swivel chair he immediately remembered Yugi. He needs to tell Yugi what he and Vivian talked about. Of course, he also wants Yugi to meet his son. Yugi was going to be his stepfather one day. There was no doubt about that now in his mind.

He and Yugi love each other. They had not arrived at that yet. But there are things that don't need to be talk about, some feelings that needed to be shared between two people who are in love than using complicated words.

There is only one thing that Yami's sure about. That there is a wonderful tomorrow waiting for him and Yugi. He just hopes that Yugi and his son would get along just fine.

* * *

Vivian's breathing were in stitches when she left Yami's office. She could feel her knees shaking. Yami could still affect her, damn it! It hurt to see that he already had himself occupied with something else—or rather someone—in his mind.

To Yugi, perhaps, and telling him about his good news. Her lungs ached as he walked towards the elevator. When it opened, she clearly saw two guys kissing each other.

"Excuse me." Vivian said in a cold tone.

The two automatically broke their kiss.

"What the—" one of the guy started.

Vivian only raised an eyebrow.

The guy immediately got over his shock. He grinned like no miracle happened and pulled his companion out of the elevator.

"Sorry, Miss. It's lunch break. We thought no one was here." he apologized. His face flushed from embarrassment.

_You're gravely mistaken, _Vivian thought. Instead of going inside the elevator that was now vacant, probably leaving their germs in there, too. The elevator closed. She decided to forget them right away and returned her thoughts to Yami.

That scene she saw in the elevator somehow calmed her emotions. She tried analyzing what she observed about Yami. It was quite clear he was actually taken with Yugi. Seeing him not affected by her anymore put an issue on her plans. After talking to Yugi she found out what illusive thing that she tried to find for a long time.

Yugi was right. She had never found the happiness she expected from having relationships with men her mother deemed to be right for her. And even if her relationship with Yami several years ago had been short and abrupt, she admits that it was the happiest relationship she ever experienced.

And it resulted in Ching, her son, the only ray of light in her life. If she wanted him to be happy, she wanted her son to be in his father's embrace. It doesn't matter what her parents will say. She wanted to be happy again. But, what about Yugi? Vivian tried to fight the guilt she was feeling.

Even so, in the back of her mind, she's not sure if he can steal Yami's heart again.

* * *

The door of Yami's office was suddenly opened by someone. Whoever it was, the person didn't even knocked. But, even if Yami did not look up he knew it was Honda. He was the only one who wouldn't knock on the door.

"I knew her face was familiar. I just didn't remember it right away. What is that woman here?" Honda asked.

Before Yami could answer, there was sudden knock on the door that Honda left open. At last someone already brought his lunch. He took some money from his wallet and paid for the food.

"What is Vivian Wong doing here?" Honda asked again when the person brought the food got out.

"Relax, Honda. She only wanted to settle things, to give me a chance to meet my son." Yami answered.

Honda had a blank expression on his face.

"It's true." Honda said.

"What?" Yami asked.

Honda just smiled. "A woman dressed like that is not, I repeat, _not_ offering anything else but herself. Believe me, Yami, she's got the hots for you."

"Uh-huh." Yami said, uncaringly. He tried to remember what Vivian was wearing. Oh, yes, she was wearing a blue knitted blouse with a very short skirt. It used to be his favorite when he wanted to have a good time with her. It was funny that he didn't even notice, when he used to drool about it (**A/N:Wish&Maker:**…O_o **Nylde:** I told you two to stop it! *growls*).

"You didn't even notice it. Maybe because you already have a Yugi, that's why you're blind to notice other people." Honda said.

"I saw her fine." Yami said.

"Not as I saw her." Honda said.

"You can have her if you want." Yami said, not really serious about that.

"Are you going to tell Yugi?" Honda asked ignoring what he said.

"I'll be happy if Yugi wants to meet my son." Yami said.

"If Vivian and Yugi are cousins then Yugi might have already meet your son." Honda said. He already told Honda what happened at the Crustacia about a week ago.

Yami suddenly perked up. _Oh, yeah…_Yugi asked Vivian about Ching when they saw each other at the restaurant. He was so scared at that moment and was so relieved afterwards that Yugi didn't take the news badly. Maybe that's why he didn't remember Yugi's possible relation to the child.

"Why didn't I remember that?" Yami said.

"Remember it tonight. When you and Yugi meet." Honda said.

Yami nodded. The following hours he couldn't do his work right It was already 3:00 PM when he decided to go back to the condominium and wait for Yugi.

* * *

Yugi knew there was someone in his condominium unit before he even got to the door. He could hear a jazz music coming from his house. He inserted the key into the keyhole. Yami was home. Yugi paused for a moment. There was no denial about that.

Yugi had a smile on his face when he pushed the door open. And he spotted Yami outright, sitting on his sofa, his hands thrown over the pillow and his eyes were closed as he listened to the music. Slowly, Yugi approached Yami. Yugi removed his shoes and carefully placed it on the carpet. He removed his jacket and slowly approached him still, planning to surprise Yami with a kiss on his lips.

But Yugi was the one who was surprised. When his lips where just half an inch from Yami's, the taller suddenly wrapped his arms around him. Yugi yelped as he fell towards Yami's lap. He laughed before claiming Yugi's lips with his own.

Yugi was surprised again. Yami's kiss was deep and hard and passionate, the kind of kiss a thirsty, hot person would give to a bottle of ice-cold Coke. Yugi kissed him back. When Yami raised his head from the smaller, Yugi stared at him with his amethyst jewels. There was something in there that wasn't there this morning when they parted in his pad.

"What it is?" Yugi asked softly.

"Tell me about my son." Yami answered.

"Ching?" Yugi said raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm." Yami nodded.

"I've wondered why you hadn't asked before." Yugi said wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"My brain was muddled. I also don't know why." Yami said.

He couldn't speak right away. Was he not included in Yami's plan for his future? Yugi quickly shook off the thought. He didn't know when he had decided to be with Yami in the near future. But when Yugi realized about what he was doing, it was already in her system, and he couldn't shake it off. That was one of the reason he realized how much he loved Yami.

Yugi stroked Yami's cheek. Yes, he loved Yami. And there's nothing, not even the excitement towards his son, can give him any doubts about his feelings. Yugi knows that he was one of the important people in Yami's life. And if he was going to be next to Yami's son, he would accept that.

That's how much he loved Yami.

"What do you want to know?" Yugi asked.

"All of what you know." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. He got off from Yami's lap and sat beside him. He grasped his hand and pulled Yami to lean on his shoulder. Yugi took a deep breath and started telling the story.

* * *

Nylde: Well, that's the end of chapter 9! What do you people think?

Wish&Maker: Mmmp!!! *has a ductape on their mouths and tied to a chair*

Nylde: *smiles innocently while holding a ductape* Please ignore them! After I completed this story I'll be starting a new one. It's in my profile; sorry about the summary I really suck at making one. The main pairing will still be puzzleshipping and the others still undecided.

Please review!

See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Nylde: Hey there fangirls! We're back again. And here's chapter 10 of the story.

Maker: That was fast.

Nylde: I had no school for at least 3 days so I spent my time typing this story like it was my last life line. ^^; After this is the Epilogue of the story. So, that means that will be the last chapter!

Wish: Thanks for all the readers who read this story all the way. We love you guys so much!

Maker:Please enjoy the chapter!

Nylde: You two better not interrupt this again!

Wish&Maker: *sweatdrop* Wish Maker aka Nylde doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

This was going to be an important day. That's what Yami thought when he opened his eyes. He slept alone in his pad. He was so nervous. He didn't want to be with Yugi if he still had doubt about seeing his son.

It's already been a week since Vivian went to his office to talk. They met last night, had dinner, and talked about their son. She told Yami everything he needs to know about Ching. And Yami must admit, for someone who claimed her son was better off being brought up by her parents than by her, Vivian knew a lot of things about their son.

"You're hoping you could just forget everything and raise him on your own, right?" Yami asked. He and Vivian were in a restaurant having a conversation.

Vivian paused, and then looked at Yami. "I can't do that. I don't want to—"

"You don't want your son seeing you changing boyfriends every time," Yami said cutting her off. He was sure that was Vivian was going to say. "Then why don't you stop?"

"We're talking about our child here, Yami, not me." Vivian said anger evident in her eyes.

Yami regretted doing that. He was worried that Vivian might change her mind meeting his son. "I'm sorry. I really had no right to do that."

Vivian averted his gaze and gulped. "I want to find him a…family, a father that will love him and treat him like his own child, and a house where he could feel at-home."

"Don't, Vivian." Yami said softly.

Vivian looked at him. Before she even had the chance to speak, Yami spoke first.

"You're better than that. Don't."

Vivian paused and paled. A moment passed before she decided to go to the restroom.

When Vivian came back her eyes was red and puffy but she was calm. She continued telling the story about their son.

Yami went to visit Yugi after having dinner with Vivian. He knew that Yugi was quietly waiting for him. Yami did more than peek. He went inside. He accepted Yugi's kiss and hug. He enjoyed the comfort and assurance that Yugi's presence gave to him.

But after that Yami left again and went home to his pad. He could feel Yugi's doubt. But Yugi didn't say anything about it. And Yami was grateful. Yugi knew that he was still having problems about meeting Ching. Yugi just hope that everything will be fine for Yami.

* * *

This was going to be an important day for Yami and his son, Ching. Yugi knew that he mustn't feel insecure about it. If Yami can overcome this challenge, then he would be happy for him. Yugi would be happy to become a part of his son's life. He had nothing more to wish but for Yami to be happy.

Yugi was determined to hide his worry to Yami. He was grateful that Yami left him last night. If they were together all day, Yami would know how troubled he was. And he didn't want Yami to worry about it, he has his own problems to deal with.

Yugi had a listless night. He couldn't sleep. And because of that, he woke up tired and has dark circles under his eyes. Yugi needed to sleep again but his mind protested and decided to get out of bed. He took a bath, had a quick breakfast and took some aspirin for his headache.

Yugi was thinking of taking a day off, but he didn't want to stay all day in the condo unit. That's why he decided to go to work to occupy his mind.

But his thoughts kept wandering back to Yami. And how his visit to his son was doing. Yugi couldn't do his work. He couldn't concentrate. Yugi grabbed his car key from his bag and left his messy desk. He left the office and went to the nearest mall.

There was nothing like shopping to occupy Yugi's troubled soul. He bought Yami a new tennis racket, a set of boxers for his sleepwear in his condo, and a cute house slippers.

But when Yugi took a break in a coffee shop, he was still troubled. What was happening to Yami now? He gulped. God…Yugi really hoped he was okay. Yugi knew he was being insecure, but he would rather remain insecure than face Yami after today with his shoulders drooping, because his son didn't accept him as his father. Yugi just shook his head and continued his shopping.

* * *

Yami couldn't find Yugi anywhere and his phone was unattended. Where is Yugi?

He wanted to tell Yugi about his day with his son. After talking with Ching, the first person he wanted to see was Yugi. But he couldn't find him anywhere. Yugi wasn't in his office, not in his house, and Yami can't even call him through his phone. Yugi must have buried his phone in his bag or left it in his car.

Yugi must be shopping.

Yami felt guilty that he was only thinking about himself because of his son and forgot about Yugi's worries. Yami tried to think of something that might ease Yugi's worries.

Yami then grinned. Of course! There was only one way.

It was time he paid his mother a visit. She had been asking for it for weeks…

* * *

Yugi forgot his cellphone inside his car. He just discovered that Yami had been calling when he saw his ten missed calls. Yugi immediately dialed Yami's number and called him.

"I'm so sorry! I got so carried away with shopping I did not realize my phone wasn't with me." Yugi said.

"_Shopping?"_ Yami asked. _"On a working day?"_

Yugi smiled. "I was so worried about you." He just then realized his voice was lightly shaking. "So, your day went well?"

But Yami ignored his last question. His voice was gruff when he spoke again. _"Yugi…I'm so sorry. I should not have let you go through this."_

"Oh, but it's all right. There's nothing wrong, is there? It went well?" Yugi asked.

"_It did. More than we had imagined, you and I. We had a normal conversation, and I think he doesn't see me like a monster anymore. He liked the computer game I gave him." _Yami said.

"Thank God! I told you, Ching's a good kid." Yugi said.

"_When he found out you're my boyfriend, it did a lot to make him perk up to me."_ Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked smiling. "I'm glad I'm of some help."

"_More than you can imagine, love." _Yami said.

"Yami…" Yugi said.

"_Will you go home now before I say my first confession on the phone?" _Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. His voice was mixed with tears and happiness when he asked. "Where?"

"_I'm here in yours. I'll be waiting for you. And be careful, love."_ Yami said.

"I will." Yugi promised.

Yugi had to wipe some tears from his face before he could start driving. And in all his life, it was the first time that he drove towards his condo in only ten minutes. He left the things he bought and ran towards the elevators. And when Yugi opened the door to his unit, he quickly threw himself into Yami's waiting arms.

"You are fast." Yami said.

"My car was almost flying." Yugi admitted.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm here now. I'm fine. No tickets, see?" Yugi said, raising his head from Yami's chest. Yami promptly kissed him hard on his lips.

And Yugi was swept away by the feeling at that kiss, so much, that when Yami raised his head again, tears were coursing down Yugi's cheeks.

"I should have done this last night, so wouldn't have to go through the day like that." Yami said as he fished something out from his pocket.

Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the ring. "Y-Yami…"

"I got it from my mother. I promised her that I will use this ring if I offered marriage. And damn it to hell, I'm not going to be stuck with a broken engagement this time, all right? If you accept this ring right now, we're going to be married next week, in my uncle's. He's a judge. I will follow Ryou and Bakura's footsteps, to make sure that you can't escape." Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "If that's how the way you propose how can I say no?"

Yami stared at Yugi. His face was blank.

"Yami isn't there any 'I love you'?" Yugi asked disappointed.

Yami continued staring at him for a moment before his cheeks went red. "Oh, my God, I'm such a dumb klutz, am I?"

Yugi reached up and placed his hands on Yami's reddened cheeks. "You're the most handsome klutz I have ever met." He whispered to him.

"I am so in love with you, Yugi." Yami said.

"And I love you too." Yugi said.

And their lips met in a passionate kiss. Now they know that everything is going to be all right.

* * *

Nylde: Yeah! Yami proposed to Yugi at last! And they're getting married!

Wish: Yugi has also a gift to give Yami. Can you guess what it is? It is the best gift anyone can receive in their wedding day!

Maker: Please review.

Nylde: See you on the last chapter!


	11. Epilogue

Nylde: Hey there everyone! Here's the epilogue of the story! Sorry, this one is reaaallllyyyy short!

Maker: Please enjoy the short but last chapter of the story.

Wish: Wish Maker aka Nylde doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Yugi and Yami got married after a month. They had somehow convinced Yami's mother not to rush the celebration for their wedding. They wanted the ceremony to be solemn.

And Yugi agreed, even when he hated the place at first, to have their wedding in the Precious Hearts resort. That's where he met Yami and saw him again for the second time. Yugi thought that place stole his happiness. But instead, it gave Yami and Yugi their happiness.

Yugi thanked Vivian for allowing Ching to go to their wedding. And Yami was happy that his son was coming.

The truth was, Yugi had never felt so happy. Ryou and Bakura also came to their wedding. They both told Yugi and Yami their prediction about them catching the bouquet and garter came true. So, everyone was watching out who will become the next couple.

They didn't know if it was on purpose, but Honda was the one who caught the garter. A young woman caught the bouquet. The young woman was blushing, yet Honda seemed not happy with the garter. But the occasion still went on until it ended.

Yugi still had his own gift to give Yami. That night, Yugi went to the bathroom. He wrapped his gift in a pink white paper and tied it in a violet ribbon.

When Yugi got out he saw Yami waiting for him. Yugi went towards him and gave him a hug. He also kissed Yami on the lips. Yami then carried him towards the bed. When they were lying on the bed, Yugi showed him his gift.

Yami smiled and took it. "What's this? Oh, Yugi. I'm sorry, I didn't even think of giving you—"

"Sshh, open it." Yugi said.

Yami tore the tissue that was wrapping the gift. He paused when a rectangular object fell on his chest. He raised the pregnancy kit with his hands shaking.

Yami suddenly hugged Yugi tight. His body was shaking and his breathes were rapid. When Yami raised his head, there were tears in his crimson eyes.

"Yugi, that was the most beautiful gift I have ever received in my entire life. Thank you. I love you with all my heart and soul." Yami said.

Yugi didn't speak. Instead he just gave Yami a passionate kiss as a reply.

**The End**

* * *

Nylde: I'm really sorry for the shortness of the story. To make it up for everyone, I started my new story and posted the first chapter! Please read it too!

Maker: And thank you for all the readers who had read story till the end.

Wish: And for the reviews of the readers!

Nylde,Wish&Maker: See ya next time!


End file.
